


Explosive Matter

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Sara and Greg are in trouble. Grissom feels the need to love Sara no matter what.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle





	Explosive Matter

"Okay, let's start at the beginning." Grissom said, rubbing his head.

I looked at Greg sitting beside me as Russell leaned against the office wall with his arms over his chest. Grissom read the report as we waited. Greg poked me, and I swatted him. Grissom put the paper down and looked at us.

"Go ahead."

"Well you see…." Greg and I both said

"One at a time." Grissom said

"You go." Greg said

I sighed glancing over at Russell before I looked at Grissom.

"Russell gave us an assignment."

"Keep going." Grissom said

I hit Greg.

"We went and noticed there was not any police vehicles. Something didn't feel right." Greg said "We called Russell."

I nodded as Grissom looked at me.

"I'm waiting." Grissom said

"Russell called Brass and he came to clear the house. We got out feeling safe. Brass comes out and says everything is clear." I said

I looked at Greg who motioned me to continue.

"As I we got back into the Tahoe a large red truck side swipes us." I said

"Did you see the driver?" Grissom asked

"Tinted windows." Greg said

"Did you get the license plate?"

"No." I said "It was a blur."

Grissom sat back in his seat looking over at Russell.

"Call Brass and ask him if he got a plate." He said

"Okay." Russell said, getting his phone out leaving the room.

Grissom tapped his pen on the desk looking at us.

"Can we go?" I asked

He shook his head. Russell came back whispering in Grissom's ear.

"You guys can go now, but this is not over."

Greg ran out as I slowly walked to the door looking over at my husband. He looked at me not happy. I walked out as Greg pulled me into a hug.

"I am so glad you were with me!" He said

"Thanks for letting me take the slack!"

"Grissom won't hurt you!" He said, walking past.

"What makes you think that?"

"You two are married."

"I don't have a free pass when something happens. Actually, it's much worse."

He laughed running off as I sighed looking around for something to do.

At break I went to the breakroom to get my sandwich and some coffee. Grissom walked in getting coffee glancing at me as I sat at a table in the far corner eating quietly. He walked over taking a seat next to me.

"Hey." I said, before taking a bite.

He said nothing as he looked at me tapping a finger on the table. I stopped chewing looking at the finger feeling a cold breeze hit my back. I swallowed daring to look him in the eyes.

"How's your evening going?" I asked

"Not that great." He said

"Oh, do you want some of my sandwich?"

He shook his head.

I put down my half-eaten sandwich looking at him.

"If your going to kill me can I finish this first?"

"What punishment do you think I should give you?" He asked

"None." I said

"Why is that?"

"We didn't do anything!"

"You lied to me."

I looked down at my food feeling my appetite disappear.

"You hit something, but it was not a red truck." He said "What punishment would you like?"

"Sleep with the boss." I said, smiling a little.

He was stone faced observing me.

"You're on a weeks suspension. No pay." He said, before getting up. "Starting now."

"Grissom!" I called, watching him leave.

I sighed getting up throwing my things away. I went home flopping down on the couch angrily flipping channels. Grissom came home whistling looking around not seeing me. He grabbed his phone dialing my number.

"Sidle!" I answered

"Grissom!" Greg yelled, in the background.

"Sara, where are you?" Grissom asked

"Greg and I are having drinks at where?" I asked

"Golden Caboose!" Greg said

"Golden Caboose!" I repeated

Grissom looked at his watch sighing.

"I am coming to get you."

"Greg is driving me home." I said

"Greg is drunk! I am coming!"

I hung up on him putting my phone in my pocket drinking a shot at the bar beside Greg.

"Grissom's coming." I said

"Good….I can…tell him off." Greg said "How dare….he suspent us."

I clinked my glass to his drinking again.

"You know, I had a…crush on you." Greg said, moving his arm around my shoulders.

"I knew that!" I said, laughing.

"You did?" He asked, laughing.

"You never did anything about it." I said, before tossing another shot back.

"You know what?" He said "Let's…..run away…..right now. You can be my….gurlfriend!"

"I…am married!"

"So! Being married…. doesn't mean nothing." He said, getting closer. "We…could get a hotel…room."

I did another shot then I looked at him. He got closer as if to kiss me then he fell to the floor and I laughed.

"Oops!" He said

I got off the stool wavering as I tried to get him up.

"Come on…. get up." I said

"Gravity….is working." He said, trying to get up.

"I can…carry you out." I said

He stood leaning on me.

"You…get on…my back." I said

"Okay."

He attempted to climbed on me, but it didn't work.

"Here…take my hand…. we can get out of here." I said

He took my hand walking unsteadily out of the bar. The breeze hit us as we looked around.

"Where…. are we going?" He asked

"That way." I said, pointing to the left.

"That way." He said

I walked slowly past him holding onto his hand pulling him along. We only got so far when Grissom called my name.

He walked over from his car looking at us.

"Hey." I said

Greg put his arm around my shoulders looking at Grissom.

"This…is…my gurlfriend!"

I giggled putting my hand over my mouth.

"I am taking you both with me." Grissom said

"No, we…are…going that way." I said, motioning behind us.

"Yes." Greg said

"Come on." Grissom said

He pulled Greg along with me following. He got Greg in the back seat then he opened the passenger side for me. I got in seeing Greg was lying in the back sleeping. Grissom got in looking at him to then he looked at me.

He drove Greg home then he drove us home. By the time we arrived I was out cold. He picked me up shutting the door with his foot. Once inside the house he laid me on the bed looking at me before taking my shoes off.

The next day Grissom moved in bed looking over at me as I laid on my stomach with my hair covering my face snoring loudly. He got up going to the bathroom. After getting dressed he walked over with a cup of hot coffee placing it on the bedside table on my side. He sat down touching my back.

"Sara?"

When I didn't move he shook me. I groaned not wanting to be bothered. The pain in my head was almost to much.

"Sara, you need to wake up." He said

"Go away!" I said

"I have coffee."

"No!" I said

He sighed looking at me.

I moved feeling sick. He watched me quickly run to the bathroom throwing up. I threw up again as he leaned against the doorway watching me.

"Feel better?" He asked

I threw up feeling terrible. He went to get the cup of coffee when he heard a thud.

"Sara?" He called, putting down the cup walking over to the bathroom.

I laid on my back on the floor having a seizure.

"Sara!"

He knelt down beside me then he went to the kitchen finding a wooden spoon then he put into my mouth holding my tongue. I seized while he tried to comfort me.

He got a towel putting it under my head then he took my hand.

"It's almost over." He said

I seized a few more times finally stopping. Grissom smoothed my hair back as I closed my eyes.

"Just breathe normally." He said

He lifted me up in his arms as I laid limply against him. I arched my back throw up all over my self. He wiped my mouth slowly taking my clothes off. I faintly heard water running then he picked my up placing me in the tub with hot water surrounding me.

I slowly opened my eyes seeing him washing me with a wash cloth. He washed my hair after. I closed my eyes as he rubbed my head with his fingers moving the shampoo around.

He poured water over my head then got me out of the tub. I felt a towel move all over me then I was picked up taken to the bed. He put one of his shirts over me. I laid down as a blanket came on top of me. He gave me aspirin kissing my head telling me he was going to stay home and take care of me.

I slept along time as he did work at the desk in the living room. He looked at his watch at six taking his glasses off. He got up coming into the bedroom turning on a lamp beside the bed looking at me.

His hand went to my head as I moved stilling.

"Are you hungry, honey?"

When I didn't move he sighed touching my cheek then he walked out leaving the light on. He ordered take out and turned the TV. I moved hearing the noise in the other room. My headache was almost gone. I got up putting on some pajama pants walking over opening the door seeing him eating on the couch. He put his plate on the coffee table standing as I winched at the light.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Okay." I said

"Are you hungry?"

"No." I said

He pulled me against him.

"Why do you put up with me?" I asked

"I must be in love." He said

"I must be to." I said

He kissed my head.

"I almost took you to the hospital." He said

"I was so scared when I had that seizure." I said

"I was to." He said

I moved back playing with his shirt. He leaned in kissing me. I put my arms around his neck. He moved back searching my eyes.

"Want to cuddle on the couch?" He asked

I nodded letting him go. He sat down allowing me to lean back against him feeling his arm come over me. I closed my eyes laying my head against his arm contented.

He allowed me back after two days. I smiled as I walked down the hallway to go to trace when something stopped me. Down the hallway I saw Sophia Curtis talking to Russell. At first, I thought I was imagining it. Walking over my blood went cold as I could see it was her. She nodded at something Russell was saying looking over seeing me.

"Hey Sara, I am back!" She said

"I see that." I said, walking closer.

"You two know each other?" Russell asked

"Yes, we were rivals at one time." She said "Both of us were after Grissom."

Russell looked over at me then at Sophia.

"I guess I lost." She said

"Sophia is going to work night shift." Russell said

"Great!" I said, staring at her.

"Unless Gil wants me elsewhere." She said

When she said Gil, it made me feel sick.

"We should go and meet with him." Russell said

"Bye Sara." She said, waving while walking with him. I watched her go feeling the hatred I had for her start again.

After shift I didn't see Grissom at the front waiting. I texted him, but he never answered. I walked to his office hearing laughing.

I knocked, and Grissom opened the door seeing me.

"Oh hey! Is it time to leave already?" He asked, looking at his watch.

"Yes." I said, looking in seeing Sophia leaning against his desk.

"I will see you next shift Gil." She said, walking over kissing his cheek. I felt my anger grow as she smiled at me walking out. I looked back at Grissom as he got his things walking over seeing my expression.

"You okay?" He asked

I walked away not answering. He followed confused. We got outside, and Sophia was waiting for us.

"Gil, I forgot to ask. Can we have dinner at six instead?"

"I have a meeting a seven thirty so…. yeah. We can." He said

"The diner?" She asked "I can get our old booth."

"Okay." Grissom said, walking past me. He opened my door seeing that I was still standing at the curb looking at him.

"She's doing it again!" I yelled "She is after you!"

I walked over glaring at him.

"Are you so blind that you don't see it?"

"Sara, we are just friends."

I made a sound looking down.

"I can't do this anymore!" I said

"Do what?" He asked, closing the door stepping closer to me.

I looked at him in the eyes.

"I love you, Grissom. If something were to happen I could not recover from it. The choice is yours. Just know that I will leave."

He flexed his jaw looking at me. I moved past him opening the car door getting in. He got in wanting to say something but chose not to.

I didn't sleep a wink thinking about this. At shift I felt down and weak. Sophia and Grissom walked past the breakroom going to dinner as I watched from the glass wall.

They went to the diner up the street getting their old booth. Sophia looked over the menu then she laid it on the table looking at him.

"So how have you been?" She asked

"Good." He asked, looking at the menu.

"Like being married?"

He nodded putting the menu down looking at her. The waitress came writing down their order before leaving.

"Remember that hotel across the street?" She asked, looking at the small hotel facing the diner.

Grissom looked over then he looked at her.

"Yes, I do."

She smiled remembering.

"We had a wild night there." She said "I think about it a lot."

"I don't remember much about it. I know I woke up in the bed beside you with a horrible hangover."

"You were great!" She said, reaching over touching his hand.

He moved his hand away clearing his throat.

"Sophia, I can't be involved with you. I love Sara."

"I regret leaving you." She said

He took a sip of the coffee the waitress put infront of him.

"I wish we could go back." She said

Grissom looked at her.

"When I left you asleep in bed I…. was in bad place."

"It hurt me." He said

"Gil, we can begin again. I want you more than ever. We can go dig in Peru."

"I have a life here."

Their food came.

"You mean Sara, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." He said "She has always been the one I should have been with."

She looked at him as he looked at her.

"I was in love with her before I met you. Yes, I was attracted to you at the time, but it's always been her."

"Was that meant to hurt me?" She asked

"No, it was meant to show you that we are done." He said

"I will never stop loving you, Gil Grissom." She said

He ate some salad as she looked at her soup stirring it around.

I worked in the conference room writing when Grissom came in quietly after he came back. I looked up at him as he walked over sitting in a chair at the head of the table.

"How was your date?" I asked, writing.

He looked down then at me. I stopped writing looking at him.

"Sophia will not be a problem anymore." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

He pulled the chair closer to me.

"I told Sophia that I just wanted you in my life." He said

I silently looked at him.

"She has decided to switch to day shift."

"So that's it?" I asked

"Yes."

I looked at my paper then at him. I put down my pen moving over hugging him. He hugged me kissing my head. He kissed me slowly tilting his head touching my cheek. Catherine came to the door seeing us. She opened the door knocking clearing her throat.

"Gil?"

He slowly moved away turning to look at her. I watched him stand then leave with Catherine. I sighed going back to work thinking about Grissom's lips.

After shift I fidgeted wanting to go home and pounce him. He got into the car smiling at me a little before starting the engine. As soon as we were on the road I moved over putting my hand on his thigh. He looked down then at the road.

He parked outside our house and I got out taking his hand leading him up the stairs unlocking the door pushing him in. Once the door closed I crushed him against the door kissing him passionately. He put his hands on my waist. I started to undress him then I pushed him towards me. We landed on the bed rolling on it till I was on the bottom. Grissom took over not stopping. He finished minutes later rolling off me. I breathed quickly unable to move. I stared up at the ceiling as he did to.

"You…okay?" He asked

"I…think so." I said

He looked at his wrist watch then he looked at me.

"Hungry?" He asked

"Sleepy." I said, moving slowly to my side putting blankets over me. Grissom put on pajamas walking out to get something to eat. I was not aware of him lying back down kissing my bare shoulder then moving to his side. I woke feeling refreshed the next day. Grissom moved his head to the middle of his pillow not facing me. I slid over wrapping my arm around him. He moved lying on his back.

"You are so cute when you wake up." I said

"Seeing you when I wake up takes my breath away." He said

I smiled moving closer resting my head on his chest.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you had married Sophia?"

He moved his arm over my arm moving his fingers over my skin.

"No, I made the right choice." He said

I sighed feeling thrilled that the problem with Sophia was over.

We came to work, and Russell gave me an address to a scene. I drove the Tahoe down the street seeing the police cars parked in a single line. I was almost there when something hit my car with a thud. I looked over before an explosion hit myside of the vehicle. My Tahoe flipped over hitting a tree on the other side. I coughed stunned as I smelled smoke. Brass ran over with some cops.

"Sara…. Sara!" He yelled

"Stop or we'll shoot!" His cops yelled, running after the man that threw the bomb up the hillside.

Brass got my seat belt off and dragged me out. He knelt down seeing that my ears were bleeding.

"This is Captain Jim Brass! I need an ambulance at Freemont road. A bomb went off and a CSI is down!" Brass yelled, holding his phone to his ear.

I struggled against his arms. He put the phone in his pocket holding me.

"It's okay…it's okay!"

I laid still breathing in and out fast. He looked me over not seeing any injuries except for my ears.

"Sara, can you hear me?" He asked, leaning over me pointing to his lips.

"What?" I said, loudly.

He watched me come the realization that my hearing was gone.

"I can't hear!" I shouted "I can't hear!"

"Calm down!" Brass said

The sirens were becoming louder and louder. Brass looked over seeing the ambulance driving over. They stopped jumping out running over to me. Brass moved as two men knelt down talking to me then Brass.

"She can't hear!" Brass said

"What are you saying?" I asked

I moved getting upset. Brass took my hand and I looked at him.

"Stay calm!" He said

I nodded unsure what was going on. They put me on a stretcher and I attempted to get off only to be pulled back on. Once inside the ambulance I looked at one of the EMT's.

"What is going on?" I asked

"You are going to the hospital." The man said, nearest me.

I looked at him confused then he looked over when the doors opened, and Brass said something to them. One of them left and Brass came in leaning over me.

"Sara, I called Grissom."

"I…. can't hear!" I said

He got out a notepad from his pocket and a pen. He wrote something showing it to me. I nodded as he wrote something else.

YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN

I swallowed nodding even though I was terrified. He left me, and the doors were shut. Grissom met us at the hospital. I was pushed against the wall in the emergency room as all these people surrounded me. A doctor checked my ears.

Grissom came over standing beside me in a private examine room later. I felt him put his arm around me kissing my head. I hugged him putting my head on his shoulder. The doctor came in again holding a file.

Grissom touched my arm and I let him go to see the older man.

"Her eardrums have ruptured." He said "It will be temporary."

Grissom rubbed my back relieved as I looked at him.

"Your going to be fine." He said

I nodded still confused. I went back to work with him seeing Russell walk over.

"Are you okay?" He asked

I looked at his lips then I nodded.

"It's temporary." Grissom said

"Good." Russell said

I walked with Grissom to the breakroom. Nick came in running over hugging me. He moved back seeing Grissom pointing to his ears.

"She can't hear."

Nick looked at me touching my arm.

"You okay?" He asked

I nodded as he sighed. He rubbed my arm looking at me with concern. Grissom brought me home early. I laid down on the couch. Grissom went back for a meeting. He came back smelling food. He walked to the kitchen finding me in pajamas cooking a grilled cheese sandwich. He walked over tapping my shoulder making me jump. I grabbed my chest leaning back against the counter.

"Sorry." He said

I nodded turning off the stove. I hugged him as he hugged me. He moved back putting his hands on my cheeks searching my eyes.

I looked at him then I closed my eyes putting my head against his. He closed his eyes. I forgot about my sandwich as he held me against him. He finally moved looking at my sandwich still on the skillet. He moved motioning to the sandwich.

I ate it sitting on the couch as he changed coming out getting something to eat. He came back to sit beside me resting his hand on my leg. I watched the movie not hearing a thing. Grissom looked over at me. I noticed him looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I gave him a confused look then I went back to watching the TV. He got up going to the desk getting his phone. I watched him talk to someone. It was strange not hearing noise. He hung up then phoned someone else walking around.

He ended the call getting a note pad from his desk walking over sitting next to me. He wrote on it then held it up.

Bus crash an hour from here. Big scene

"I can get dressed!" I said, moving. He pulled me back shaking his head. He wrote again.

It is not a good idea for you to come since you can't hear. I will call you later.

"Grissom, I can work!" I said

He looked at me knowing I was going to be stubborn. He motioned me to come and I jumped up. We quickly got ready and drove to the lab. Everyone was suited up standing outside waiting for orders. I got my case and waited. Russell and Catherine talked off to the left as Grissom joined them wearing a blue coat and hat. They came back to us separating people into three groups. I found myself with Catherine's group. We walked to the big crime scene vans across the parking lot. Grissom let his group go ahead as he walked over touching my arm.

"Hey, you can ride with me." He said

I nodded letting him lead me to his van. I sat in the way back excited. The others talked to each other as I looked out the windows. We stopped, and Grissom jumped out opening the side doors. I got out looking at the scene. It was a large scene with luggage and bodies spread out between two Greyhound buses lying on their sides on the road. A few cars were involved as well. I took a breath looking at this woman lying next to some bags on her side. She was wearing a green dress that was covered in blood. The dress made me think of my mom. I didn't notice everyone had gone to work. Catherine touched my arm and I jumped looking at her.

"You okay?" She asked

I nodded.

"Can you take photos?" She asked

"You don't want me to grab evidence?" I asked

"No, not right now."

I sighed nodding taking the camera. I took pictures of everything. I walked over to the woman still lying on the road. I took a picture and then knelt down seeing she had a locket around her neck. I lifted it up opening it seeing my picture. I jumped back breathing in and out fast.

Russell walked over kneeling down touching my arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked

I handed him the camera getting up walking away fast. I stopped sitting on a guard rail away from the scene. My heart was pounding in my chest as I gripped the rail with both hands.

Grissom walked over slowly as I looked at him.

"This…woman had a locket…. with my picture in it." I said

He came closer touching my arm.

"It…was my mother." I said

"Sara, it was not your mother." He said

"I…can't do this!" I said

He hugged me as I shook. He walked with me back to the scene. I didn't see the woman lying there when I walked by. He made me sit by one of the Tahoe's. I watched everyone else work the scene.

"Gil!" Russell called, walking over to him. He looked over at me before lifting the locket up to Grissom. "Sara, had a bad reaction to it."

Grissom peeked over seeing I was not paying attention then he took the locket opening it seeing the picture of a blonde-haired boy. He closed it handing it back to Russell.

"Is she okay?" Russell asked, as he bagged the locket.

"I think so." Grissom said

Grissom handed me an apple later. I ate it not fazed by the blood and gore that was around. He had me walk with him looking for evidence on the side of the road. At one point I stopped seeing a screw from one of the buses.

"Grissom, I found a screw." I said, holding it up. As I looked at it I saw the woman in the green dress hanging from one of the trees above. I screamed falling backwards dropping the screw and the flashlight. She stared at me as she swayed.

"Sara!" Grissom shouted, knelling down grabbing my arms. "Sara!"

I looked at him then back up not seeing anything. He felt my shivering return as he helped me up looking me over.

"She…was up there!" I said "What's…. happening to me?"

He pulled me against him.

"It's okay."

I clutched his coat burying my face in his neck. He collected the screw and my flashlight taking me to a van. I got into the back as he climbed in making me lie down. He got a blanket from underneath the seat putting it over me.

I looked at him as he smoothed my hair back worried about me. He leaned over kissing my head. I closed my eyes as he continued to caress me.

Catherine walked over seeing us.

"Gil, we need you." She said, gently.

He climbed out shutting the door walking with her.

"I think something happened in her childhood that is coming to the surface." Grissom said "I thought I knew everything about her, but obviously she has some issues."

"It takes one event to trigger these things." Russell said, as he walked with his friend on the side of the road looking for evidence.

Grissom bent over picking up another screw.

"That makes two screws." He said, handing it to Russell.

Russell put it in a bag then they began walking again.

I slept as Grissom opened the door to check on me. He climbed in touching my head and cheeks. I moved covering my head with the blanket. He pulled the blanket down as I opened my eyes seeing it was almost day time.

He looked tired.

"Are we done?" I asked

"Almost."

I watched him move closer kissing my lips. He got out leaving me shutting the door. We all returned to the lab two hours later. Grissom took us home going to bed. I sat up after a few hours winching at a ringing in my ears. I got up taking some Tylenol then I went to eat something. I snapped my fingers to see if I could hear them. Grissom walked out yawning seeing me standing near the couch doing it. He smiled a little then shook his head going to the kitchen.

"I think I am starting to hear again." I said, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good, because we need to talk." He said, as he leaned against the counter.

"What about?" I asked

"About what happened at the scene."

"My mom was in a bus crash when I was a girl." I said

"You never said anything."

"I don't like to talk about it." I said

"Why not?"

I looked down as he touched my arm making me look at him.

"Sara, you can talk to me."

"I remember little bits of things. She was wearing a green dress with the locket and she left to go to Aunt Elaine's house in Santiago. I remember her waving goodbye as she drove to the bus station. Dad had to work so she had to drive. Dad got a call saying she had been in a bad bus accident. We went to the hospital and….I remember seeing her on the bed thinking she was dead. After the accident she was different. Her personality changed for loving to angry."

"How old were you?" He asked

"Seven." I said

He touched my cheek with his hand.

"I must have blocked it out because seeing her in that hospital bed and all the things after that were to traumatic."

"I understand."

I sighed nodding.

"I am so glad I have you." I said

"I am so glad I have you to." He said "We have more time to sleep."

"Okay."

We went back to bed in each other's arms.

He woke me up to get ready for work. The entire shift I helped run prints and get results. After break I walked into the garage where the two buses were. Russell and Grissom talked off to the side looking at the buses. I walked over to the first bus looking at it's side then I went to the other side looking at it. Russell walked over leaving Grissom.

"How are you?" He asked

"My hearing is coming back." I said

"Good." He said, smiling.

"We had a bus scene a few years ago and I was just looking to see how similar this was."

"Grissom told me." He said

I went to the door which had been ripped off. I got my flashlight out going inside the second bus looking around. I walked to the very back then walked forwards slowly. I knelt down at the driver's seat looking underneath touching the floor. Satisfied, I climbed down walking over to Grissom. He stopped talking to Russell looking at me.

"Did you get Nicks results in trace yet?" He asked

"No."

"He just texted me. You should get them."

I groaned leaving. Nicks results were in and I gave it to him. After that I went to get some coffee in the breakroom. Sophia casually strolled in stopping when she saw me.

"Hey Sara." She said

"Hello." I said "What are you doing here?"

"Just helping out." She said, getting some coffee.

I moved to the couch sitting down grabbing a magazine from the coffee table. She walked over sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you for a while. You know one on one."

I flipped a page glancing at her.

"What about?"

"Well the elephant in the room…..Gil."

I closed the magazine putting it beside me as I stared at her.

"His name is Grissom and I don't think he is your business now."

"Okay." She said "Can I give you some advice?"

"What?"

"Gil….Grissom is special. I could not have gone as far as I have without him. I am just saying that there is no one like him and you should remember that."

"I do realize that he is special." I said "He always makes me feel that way."

She started to smile looking down.

"What?" I asked

"I was just remembering going out on a scene with him. He tried to climb this steep embankment and he kept sliding down. At one point he rolled down the hillside."

I smiled chuckling as she laughed.

"He then climbed up holding onto this weak little vine. He got to the top trying to get this piece of evidence he saw, and the vine snapped, and he did a summersault coming down."

I laughed as she did. Grissom walked in seeing us. He seemed stunned that we were together.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked

We both looked up at him then laughed again. He smiled confused watching us laugh more and more.

After work we drove home. I got a text taking my phone reading it laughing. Grissom looked at me as I covered my mouth shaking with laughter. I put my phone away calming down.

"Sophia?" He asked

"Mmhmm." I said

"I am shocked to see that you two are getting along."

"She's very nice." I said

"Yes, she is."

My phone dinged again, and I burst out laughing wiping tears from my eyes. I texted her then put my phone away.

We made it home and I got out joining him at the curb. He put one hand around my waist kissing me. He moved away smiling a little.

"You are a remarkable woman."

"Thank you." I said

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Life is not as hard as I made it out to be." I said

"I love you, Sara. You are my soul mate."

"Why don't we go and clear the desk off?"

He smiled nodding.


End file.
